


Sweet Tooth

by MatchaChocolate



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaChocolate/pseuds/MatchaChocolate
Summary: first posted on dumblr himbofreddynewandyke.tumblr.comi wanted to write something sweet about them, but with these two it's always gonna be bitter-sweet
Relationships: Freddy/Larry, Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Kudos: 63





	Sweet Tooth

imagine freddy and larry fucking, and larry’s giving it to him hard yet still being tender, always so attentive and making sure freddy’s enjoying it, and they’re kissing messily with their teeth sometimes clinking together and larry cups freddys face in his hand and whispers “my baby” and freddy groans and says back “ ‘m your baby” then sucks larry thumb as it slips into his mouth

and afterwards they’re in bed havin a smoke n larry’s kinda teasing freddy about his diet a bit, how he mostly just eats snacks and convenience food, larry aint no stickler for rules or conventions but he usually eats something breakfast-like around breakfast, something lunch-like around lunch, etc., and freddy’s babbling on about food now and how he’s managed just fine on what he eats, while larry’s just rubbing his back, sometimes he argues with the kid just to get him worked up because he looks so cute when he’s talking passionately about something and waving his hands everywhere, he won’t shut up about how ice cream is something that can be eaten at any time or at any weather, and why doesnt larry have any in his kitchen (even tho freddy’s already eaten within days all the packaged junk food larry’s had in his apartment since god knows when)

and freddy doesn’t usually stay the night at larrys, he tries to kid himself that he’s still just doing the job, everything could still work out, he’ll convince larry to take a plea deal, he shouldnt get too many years (although the more stories larry tells him the more the sinking feeling in freddys chest grows that larry might be wanted for a few other things than just robbery), he hasnt blown his cover, he can just ignore his growing feelings for larry, larry’s not suspicious at all (after all, it’s difficult to imagine the guy who’s spent the past couple weeks attached to your dick would be a cop), holdaway doesnt know anything about what he’s been up to with mr white, he hasnt fucked everything up yet

but that night he’s just too tired and the bed is too warm and larry’s hand is still on him and god it feels so good, and cant he just have this, this thing he has with larry has a close-approaching expiry date (and he ignores the pang of remembering that he knows that while larry doesnt) so why cant he just have one night of sleeping with a man treats him so good, who he cares about and who cares about him, ~~and who he maybe even loves~~ , god newandyke dont even think that, you cant think about that, this is all gonna be over soon and you’re putting him behind bars, you can do this, you’re super cool, don’t fuck everything up

and freddy falls asleep, then he’s woken up in the middle of the night by knocking at the door - oh shit oh fuck where is he, where’s his gun, he’s in larry’s apartment, oh fuck where’s larry - and he hears larry say “just me kid, i locked myself out” and freddy lets him in and he’s dressed and wearing his jacket and carrying a plastic bag from the local convenience store, and freddy goes “fuck man, it’s 2am, where the hell were you?” and larry ignores his question but tugs freddy towards him for a deep kiss, one where they stop for a second to catch their breath then start up again, larry’s cold but freddy laces their hands together to help warm them up, and larry hands freddy the bag, and inside is a tub of chocolate ice cream, larry pulls him in close, his arm across freddys lower back so that freddy arches a bit, and says into his ear in a voice thats almost a growl “you’re mine, and whatever my baby wants, my baby gets”

and that’s the moment freddy knows he’s well and truely fucked up everything

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on dumblr himbofreddynewandyke.tumblr.com
> 
> i wanted to write something sweet about them, but with these two it's always gonna be bitter-sweet


End file.
